Haine
by tookuni
Summary: Itachi pense… A ce qu’il est, ce qu’il a été, et ce qu’il sera…Dédicace à tous ses fans.basé sur un poème de Jean Amyot du même titre.


**Titre** : Haine

**Auteur** : Tookuni

**Disclaimer** : Itachi n'est pas à moi, heureusement pour lui, les autres non plus, Masashi Kishimoto n'est pas assez sadique pour les donner à un fanfikeur fou'.

**Résumé** : Itachi pense… A ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a été, et ce qu'il sera…

Dédicace à tous ses fans.

**Haine…**

_Je hais._

Oui, ça c'est sur je hais…Même si ça ne se voit pas sur mon visage impassible… Ne me demandez pas ce que je hais Je ne sais pas vraiment en fin de compte, mais pour faire ce que j'ai fais, il fallait vraiment que je haïsse bien fort. Je ne jure que par ça. La haine. C'est ce sentiment qui m'a rendu si fort, qui m'a donné le courage de tout tuer, de tout abandonner… Pour ce qu'il y avait de toutes façon… pour ce que nous valions vraiment, nous, ça ne valait pas le coup de rester. Et ils ne méritaient pas mieux. Je les haïssais tous tellement après avoir tout découvert. Plus d'avenir pour ce clan illusoire. Plus rien que la haine pour moi…Je l'ai gardé en vie, lui qui ignorait les raisons de mes actes. Pour tester mon niveau oui, pour voir si vraiment la haine était plus forte que tout.

_Il y a des mondes de mutisme entre les hommes_

Du mutisme… J'en ai fait preuve tout comme lui… Du mutisme… Oui, un silence total, pire que tout, parce que je ne pouvais pas parler de ce dont j'aurais voulu parler… Et de toute façon, c'est ma nature… Je suis sur qu'il est comme moi… Avec un passé douloureux je me suis tu, il a du faire pareil. Cela ce voit rien qu'en le regardant… Il est vêtu de noir, il a un air sombre d'après ce que j'ai vu… Il semble impassible en permanence. Moi je suis comme ça.

_Et le ciel veule sur l'abîme, et le mépris_

Le ciel veule…c'est vrai, il est vide le ciel, il est comme moi et mon âme… Et ce fameux mépris. Le mépris que je lui porte, et à ceux qui sont faibles… C'est vrai, ils sont faibles… je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais les considérer… Il n'y a que la force qui compte. Et la force, on l'obtient par la haine…Je ne le sais que trop bien. Et je le méprise de ne pas me haïr assez, autant qu'il le faudrait…

_Des morts._

Des morts encore plus, justement, parce qu'ils sont morts, en général par faiblesse, et qu'ils ne pourront jamais se venger… Et eux… Je les méprise toujours autant, même s'ils sont morts, justement pour ça… 

_Il y a des mots entrechoqués,_

Des mots… entrechoquées… Sûrement, ce type de mots qui ne sortira jamais de ma bouche, parce que je ne parle jamais, parce que je ne sais pas parler véritablement. Ces mots, je ne les dirais pas, parce qu'ils ne veulent rien dire, même s'ils sont là, dans ma bouche, qu'ils s'entrechoquent pour sortir, je ne les prononcerais pas ; parce que les mots sont inutiles, parce que les mots ne servent a rien… Surtout lorsqu'ils sont entremêlés en un tout que personne ne peut comprendre… 

_des lèvres_

Lèvres serrées, certes, mon compagnon est trop bavard… Au moins il y a un équilibre entre nous… 

_Sans visage,_

Oui sans visage, c'est vrai que les fantômes dans mes rêves, qui me parlent parfois, n'ont pas de visage… Juste des ombres, Juste des lèvres qui prononcent des mots que je ne comprends pas… Des mots, des lèvres, des visages… qui sont un peu comme moi…

_se parjurant dans les ténèbres_

Dans les ténèbres, du parjure… Ca aussi c'est normal… moi, question parjure, on ne peut pas dire que je ne m'y connaisse pas… Avant… Au moins, à présent, je n'ai plus besoin de mentir… Et j'aime les ténèbres qui m'entourent, parce que les ténèbres n'acceptent pas les paroles, parce que dans les ténèbres je ne suis pas obligé de parler, parce que c'est un monde de silence…

_Il y a l'air prostitué au mensonge,_

Il y a beaucoup trop de mensonge dans l'air. Je n'aime pas le mensonge. Même s'il faut bien s'y résoudre parfois…

_et la Voix_

La voix… Ma voix… Leurs voix que j'entends parfois encore et qui m'enragent…

_Souillant jusqu'au secret de l'âme_

Le secret de l'âme… C'est certain que ma voix doit résonner loin dans sa tête, pervertir toutes ses idées et tous ses sentiments… J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'il soit comme moi… Un être à l'âme souillée…En fait, c'est plus fort que moi, je crois je j'aime qu'il aie mal…Et il a déjà bien plus mal que moi.

_Mais il y a_

_Le feu sanglant, la soif rageuse d'être libre_

Héhé… Du feu… J'aurais du y penser pour cette nuit… Non, ça aurait supprimé trop de cadavres, mais c'aurait été plus grandiose, plus traumatisant pour ce stupide petit frère… Non, j'aurais été repéré trop vite… Il ne valait mieux pas…Tout ça pour être libre… Enfin libéré de l'emprise des Uchiwa… Lui aussi il n'aspire qu'à une chose au fond… A être libre… Il est prisonnier de sa vengeance, et c'est ce qu'il faut… Il est prisonnier de ce souvenir…De cette nuit… sanglante…Et il ne sera libéré de ces images oppressantes que lorsqu'il m'aura tué… C'est quelque chose que cet imbécile de kitsune ne pourra jamais comprendre… Lui n'est prisonnier d'aucun souvenir… Lui n'a pas la soif rageuse d'être libre comme moi et l'autre.

_Il y a des millions de sourds les dents serrées_

C'est vrai qu'on a toujours été sourds tous les deux… Moi je n'ai jamais écouté personne… Et lui, s'il est parti de Konoha… C'est parce qu'il est comme moi… Une petite tête de mule égoïste… Quelqu'un qui n'entends pas, qui ne peut pas entendre les autres… Et qui par conséquent ne peut pas leur parler… Je ne sais pas parler, je n'ai jamais su… Lui ne sais plus, lui a serré les dents parce qu'il était sourd, lui a refusé de parler puisqu'il n'entendait pas les autres… En fait, il me ressemble. Et je n'attends qu'une chose c'est qu'il devienne plus fort que moi, qu'il vienne me tuer… Toujours sourd, toujours les dents serrées, par son désir de vengeance, par ce qu'il a fait pour se venger.

_Il y a le sang qui commence à peine à couler_

C'est le moment que je préfère… Le sang qui sort d'une plaie toute fraîche… le seul moment ou je ressens pleinement la joie de tuer, de faire mal… Le sang frais qui coule tout doucement, délicatement…La plaie que je viens d'ouvrir… Qui laisse glisser une goûte de sang léger… C'est un peu comme moi d'ailleurs… juste de la haine…… la seule chose qui puisse rendre le plus puissant possible, le plus grand et le plus fort…il y a le sang, il y a ce frère a qui j'ai dis comment me tuer, il y a ce démon qui a faillit lui enlever cette envie… pourtant, lui même le connais bien le goût du sang… Il sais que rien n'est plus puissant que la haine…Il y a ce type à côté de moi qui continue a déblatérer des conneries… Il y a des souvenirs que je méconnais, il y a des liens détruits… Il y a des démons a attraper, il y a des vies a détruire, il y a de la puissance qui monte dans le silence de sa nuit, il y a le jour où il viendra me voir, il y a le jour où il m'intéressera enfin, il y a le jour où il saura la vérité, ce jour où il me tuera pour de vrai…

_Il y a la haine_

oui, la haine…Je veux mourir au combat, et il n'y a que quelqu'un comme lui, qui hais, qui hais tout parce qu'il ne peut pas aimer, qui me hais plus que tout le reste, qui est devenu puissant par ça, qui peut m'apporter cette délivrance, parce que je sais très bien qu'avec ce que j'ai fais et ressenti je ne peux pas vivre trop longtemps…Il y a la haine…

_et c'est assez pour espérer._

…a bientôt… stupide petit frère…

…je vis de la haine… et j'en mourrai aussi…

--

OWARI

--

_Pensées d'Itachi_

_basées sur un poème de Jean Amyot_

_(alias Pierre Emmanuel)_

--

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus et que ça correspond bien a l'image intérieure qu'on se fait d'Itachi.

Je voulais faire un POV de lui sur ce poème tout en le gardant tel qu'il était, c'est à dire pas de découverte de secrets sur le clan etc…

Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Review please !


End file.
